Feliz Cumpleaños, Aioros
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: FIC RE-EDITADO. No yaoi. One-Shot. Su apariencia inalterable y majestuosa esconde un torbellino de sentimientos, y por una vez, las emociones de Saga toman el control, en el aniversario de un dia en que siempre le dolio el corazon.


¡Fan fic reeditado! Originariamente esta historia data de 2006, aunque la publiqué por primera vez en 2008. Aprovechando que ayer fue el cumple del arquero dorado, me decidí a editarla y arreglarla, porque era francamente terrible.

* * *

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AIOROS**

El eco de sus pasos resonaba en medio del enrarecido ambiente del templo desierto. No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que hacía allí. La cuestión era que había abandonado la Tercera Casa porque era incapaz de dormir un solo minuto, porque cerraba los ojos y lo veía frente a él con aquella sonrisa imborrable; tan real… que deseaba abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, arrodillarse y suplicar su perdón.

Pero él sabía que solo era una mala jugada de su mente retorcida. El guardián de aquel templo ya nunca volvería, nunca volverían a encontrarse, nunca podría explicarle cuanto sentía haberle fallado… Porque aunque Saga sabía que había fallado a mucha gente a lo largo de su vida, sentía que la mayor deuda la tenía con él.

Siguió caminando despacio sabiendo a la perfección a donde se dirigía, muy pocas personas conocían los entresijos de aquel templo como él. Había pasado allí buenos momentos cuando eran niños: secretos, travesuras, peleas, risas y lágrimas... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ahora se sentía _tan_ vacio…

Habían pasado más de quince años desde que él mismo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, quince largos años desde que un dios sanguinario se había hecho con el control de su vida. Desde entonces no había vuelto por allí. Ni tan siquiera se había acercado a la entrada del Noveno Templo, donde la figura del Centauro Arquero vigilaba la entrada, intimidando con su sola presencia a los que no se sentían bienvenidos. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga y suspiró al comprender que, tristemente, aquel era su caso. O al menos, así era como lo sentía.

Se estremeció una vez más cuando contempló el testamento tallado en piedra y apresuró el paso. No podía detenerse allí porque sabía que, si lo hacía, no encontraría la fuerza para continuar. Apartó un mechón de su melena y se sorprendió de lo fría que sintió su mano. Aunque a decir verdad… todo el templo despedía un frio sobrenatural que parecía haber calado hasta lo más profundo de cada una de aquellas rocas milenarias.

Agachó el rostro descubriéndose incapaz, por primera vez en su vida, de mantener la mirada en alto. Sus ojos esmeralda se anegaron de lágrimas cuando tomó los pasajes secretos hacia las habitaciones del Templo.

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, se encontró en la entrada de lo que fuera el dormitorio del joven Caballero de Sagitario. Observó el lugar detenidamente desde el quicio de la puerta, sin dejarse atrás un solo detalle. Nada había cambiado, era tal y como recordaba.

Pero Aioros no estaba.

Y él era el único culpable.

Después de permanecer allí inmóvil unos largos minutos se animó a continuar. Caminó titubeante, mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos la brillante pared de mármol a medida que avanzaba por la estancia. Se sintió sobrecogido: podía sentir su presencia en cada partícula de aire que llenaba sus pulmones.

Una lágrima cayó.

¡¿Por qué él no había querido volver? Les habían regalado una oportunidad a todos que él había rechazado. ¡Aioros era quien de verdad se la merecía después de todo! ¡No él! Debía estar allí, hablando sin cesar mientras él se limitaba a escucharlo con una sonrisa tímida. Aioros debía haber vuelto… para cumplir todos aquellos sueños rotos, para mostrarle lo bonito que era el mundo aún en el día más oscuro. Como antes…

De pronto, vislumbró algo que llamó su atención y se acercó despacio a la mesilla de noche. Tomó aire intentando aclarar su vista anegada en lágrimas. No estaba acostumbrado a llorar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que simplemente había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Recordaba lo vulnerable que se sentía cada vez que dejaba que las emociones tomaran control sobre él, y aquello era algo que simplemente no soportaba. Sabía que si dejaba que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos libremente, sería incapaz de parar.

Sus ojos viajaron por el montón de fotografías: un retrato de los hermanos, un dibujo torpe e infantil cuyo autor imaginaba había sido Aioria… Sin embargo, su atención se centró en otra imagen. Sujetó uno de los portafotos de la mesilla en su mano temblorosa, mientras con la otra apretaba el fino tallo de la rosa que había traído consigo todo el camino; y fijó sus ojos en la foto que contenía el sencillo marco de plata. Limpió con sus dedos la fina capa de polvo que cubría el cristal, y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando controlarse.

Recordaba aquella imagen, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que la había enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria. Los recuerdos volvieron con tal nitidez a su mente, que no pudo soportarlo. Se dejo caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama, sin dejar de observar la foto.

Un treinta de noviembre, Aioros cumplía catorce años. El brillo cálido y dorado de sus armaduras era tan espléndido como la misma sonrisa del arquero. Saga recordaba el momento… Llegó a Sagitario dispuesto a pedirle perdón por no haber asistido a su combate, por haberse perdido su nombramiento como Santo. Aioros ignoró todas sus excusas e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque él sabía lo mucho que le había dolido su ausencia. "_Quiero recordar este momento. Somos Santos Dorados, Saga._" Dijo antes de que Shura apretara el botón a regañadientes.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo observando esa fotografía. No sabía cuando había comenzado a llorar sin control abrazado a sus rodillas. Solamente estaba dejando escapar todo aquel dolor que llevaba dentro de si desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia imponente de Aioria junto a la puerta. El joven Santo lo observaba atónito, nunca antes se había topado con el majestuoso Caballero de Géminis bañado en lágrimas y con la respiración entrecortada; con los ojos enrojecidos y la piel extremadamente pálida. Por un momento, tuvo la impresión de estar contemplando a un fantasma.

-Perdóname… -susurró Saga.

Lo dijo tan bajo que apenas se escuchó a sí mismo. O eso pensó, porque Aioria lo había oído a la perfección. Y sin saber muy bien que era lo que debía hacer, el Santo de Leo se escabulló por el pasillo, suponía que Saga no querría verse descubierto de aquella manera.

Mientras, el peliazul abrió los ojos. Se secó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y suspiró. Era hora de volver a la normalidad, de volver a adoptar aquella expresión tranquila e inalterable. Aunque sintiera que el mundo comenzaba a encogerse sobre él, ahogándole cada día que pasaba, debía hacerlo. Por Aioros.

Respiró hondo y se levantó del suelo. Posó el pequeño cuadro en la mesilla y lo observó por última vez unos segundos, tratado de grabar esa imagen para siempre en su retina, deseando que nada pudiera borrarla. Dejó la rosa blanca a los pies de la fotografía. Lentamente, se llevó las manos al cuello y desabrochó la cadena de oro que lo adornaba, sosteniéndola en la palma de su mano y observándola unos segundos. Sacó el emblema de los hermanos gemelos, y lo colocó junto a la rosa. Volvió su vista a la joya que aún sostenía y la apretó en su puño. Se sentía inmerecedor de ella, pero también se sabía incapaz de dejarla allí, tal y como había sido su intención desde el principio.

Volvió a colocarse el colgante y cerró los ojos por un segundo. Aquella pluma de oro… Aioros la había dejado en las escaleras de Géminis el mismo día en que consiguió la armadura de Sagitario. Había sido su manera de darle la gran noticia. Desde entonces, Saga no se había separado de ella.

Una nueva lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. El Santo dibujó una sonrisa apenas perceptible y cargada de tristeza. Allá donde estuviera, deseaba que Aioros comprendiera que ninguno de aquellos quince largos años, había olvidado aquella fecha.

-Feliz Cumpleaños… Aioros.

-X-

**NdA**: Espero que el resultado os guste más.

¡Un saludito!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
